


Week Eighteen - “With this face, I can get away with anything.”

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: one-shots-supernatural's Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: Here's what I plan on doing with this Challenge:I will write a few paragraphs for each prompt, making it a little flash of its own.In the end, I will go back and rework the whole thing into one fic. The prompted flashes might or might not be in order in the end product, but they will all remain available separately.





	

"Come on! You can't be serious!!!" I exclaimed upon entering the 'Bunker' after the boys. "Why can't I have my own room? Last night you both said I could stay with you! You practically begged me to move in!"  
"And that offer still stands." Sam pointed out. "You just can't have your own room."  
"That makes no sense whatsoever."  
Sam rolled his eyes, looking first at me, then at his brother, as we descended the metal staircase after him.  
"You tell her, Dean. I'm taking a shower."  
"Tell me what?"  
Sam shrugged, and turned to walk away.  
"Ask him, I'm going to take a shower."  
Looking after him, I huffed in frustration, before turning to Dean, who avoided my eyes and walked around me to drop both our duffel bags on a large table covered entirely by a world map.  
"Dean?" I asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"What was Sam talking about just now?"  
"How should I know?"  
"Dean..." I sighed, walking up to him and taking both his hands in mine, standing on tip toes to peck his lips. "What's going on?"  
Now, Dean sighed, his eyes still closed, before he opened them, blinking several times, and gave me a reluctant smile.  
"I don't want you to have a room of your own." he muttered, forcing me to listen very closely in order to hear him at all.  
"Why not?" I asked, hurt evident in my suddenly shaky voice.  
"Because I want you to..."  
"You want me to, ... what?"  
An annoyed groan was followed by a rather surprising answer.  
"Because I want you to stay with me, okay? I want you to stay with me, in my room, in my bed."  
Again, he refused to meet my eyes, up until the very moment that I walked up to him, cupped his face with both hands to force him to look at me,  and stood on tip toes to peck his lips.  
"Okay."  
"Okay what?"  
"Your room it is.  
"Really?"  
"Really. You know, next time just say it. You never have to feel like you can't tell me if you want me to be close to you. And if you scare me like that again, you won't get away with it."  
He grinned and went to kiss me again.  
“With this face, I can get away with anything.”


End file.
